With You
by DonnyJay
Summary: Description: Ezekiel's the new kid in Wawanakwa High, and it's not long before he develops a crush for a certain cheerleader. AU Ezekiel X Lindsay One-Shot Fluff! (Sorry for rubbish description)


It was my first day at this new school. Everything was so different to me; I'd ever actually been to a school before, my parents had been homeschooling me ever since I could remember. It wasn't so bad though, taking those first few steps down the school corridor; I had my best friend at my side, well, my_ only _friend_, _that is. I didn't let it bother me, though, having one friend was enough for me; my mom did always say that quality always triumphs over quantity. Owen, my friend, was just one of those guys that you had to love – he didn't have a bad bone in his body. Sure, he has his flaws, but he has a heart of gold and that's all that matters. As we walked down the, what seemed to be, never ending corridor, he pointed at several other students and told me about them.

"That's Courtney." Owen pointed to a girl that wore a white shirt, covered by a grey cardigan, and green three-quarter lengths. "She's quite, you know, uptight, so I'd steer clear of her for now."

I chuckled as Owen continued to introduce me to the students from afar; there was Duncan, the punk with the green Mohawk, Gwen, the goth-girl, Justin the vain male model and Trent, the musician of the class.

"And that's _Izzy._" Owen smiled, as he drew my attention to a ginger-haired girl that wore green clothing to match her eyes. "Isn't she just… _amazing_?" He swooned, as she began to whirl a lasso.

"Yeah… she's wonderful." I looked away from the girl, whom Owen clearly had a major crush on. "Wait, who's… _she?_" I inquired, as my eyes came to rest upon the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, clearly dyed, but that didn't matter, and wore a blue bandana. She had a pair of blue eyes to match, they were a beautiful shade of blue, kind of like the sky.

"Who? Her? That's Lindsay." Owen responded, only taking his eyes off of Izzy for a matter of seconds to take a look at who I was gesturing to. "She's the head of the cheerleading squad, and that guy beside him, you know, that guy in a red track-suit."

"Yeah, I see him." I turned to look at the red headband wearing guy whom she was talking to. "Who is he?"

"He's Tyler. A.K.A. The captain of the football team. _A.K.A_. Her _boyfriend." _Owen explained, as I felt my heart drop.

"B-Boyfriend?" I stuttered, turning too look at Owen.

"Yeah. So don't go getting any ideas about you and Lindsay, 'cause it ain't gonna happen." Owen responded, he couldn't have put it any more bluntly if he'd tried.

"I wasn't!" I quickly jumped to my defence, even though he'd sussed what I was thinking, I'd never tell him that. "Why do you always think the worst of me?" I nervously laughed, as Owen finally turned to speak to me face-to-face.

"If you say so…" I could hear the doubt in his voice. "But remember, make a move on her and you're as good as dead, Tyler's on the football team remember, so he won't take to kindly to some new kid trying to steal his girlfriend."

"I wouldn't steal anyone's girlfriend!" I scowled. "Plus, a girl like that would never go for a guy like me, I mean, look at me… I'm a mess." I looked down at my tattered old green hoody, with scruffy worn-out shoes to match.

"Look, Zeke, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, there are just two types of guys in this school. Those that are popular; like Tyler, and those that, well… aren't, like us." Owen sighed. "I don't like it any more than you do, dude, but it's just the way things are."

"I guess…" I let out a sigh. "Anyway, how'd you suppose we go out for a milkshake tonight after school?"

"You know me! Never one to turn down a delicious refreshment – especially of the milkshake variety." Owen chuckled. "What time?" He inquired.

"I was thinking we could head there around five." I answered, as we came to stand outside of my first class.

"Soon, I'll come by your place first." Owen smiled, moments before the bell rang. "I gotta go, hope you enjoy your first class! Wait, did I just use the words _enjoy _and _class _in the same sentence?"

"Yes, you did." I chuckled as Owen awkwardly bumped into many of the other students trying to get their way to their first class. After Owen had walked out of sight, I decided to head in to my first class, _Math._ 'Woopee' I thought. I never did like math.

As I walked into the room, I noticed her… _Lindsay._ She was sitting two rows from the back, next to Tyler. "Everyone, please welcome, our new student: Ezekiel!" The teacher introduced me as I walked in; I had now become the focus of everyone's attentions. "You can sit over there." He gestured, pointing to the only available seat. "You don't mind, Lindsay, do you?"

"Of course not!" Lindsay flashed me a smile.

"Great. Ezekiel you'll be sitting beside Lindsay for this year." The teacher explained, as I awkwardly walked over to my new seat.

"So, Ezekiel, how do you like the school?" Lindsay inquired, as I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Huh? Oh, it's good!" I uttered, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

"That's good!" She smiled, as I uncomfortably returned the gesture.

"Do I hear talking back there?" The teacher turned from the black-board to give a glance at me.

"No, sir." I assured the teacher.

"Good." He smirked, returning to scribbling on the board. "Now does everyone have their notes from yesterday?"

"About that…" Lindsay raised her hand. "What does the backwards three that looks like a 'z' mean again?"

"That sign means 'the sum of'." The teacher sighed. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. What is the zero with a line through it called again?" Lindsay blushed.

"I'm guessing the sign you are referring to is the Theta." The teacher, who had now written his name on the board, Mr McLean, bluntly replied.

She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, sure, she asked quite a few questions during the lesson, but all the while I was infatuated with the way she'd just twirl her long blonde locks with her pencil. _She's perfect_. I thought to myself. Everything she did was so captivating.

That night, after school, I logged on to Facebook to see around twenty new friend requests, all students from Wawanakwa High. "Courtney, Harold, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, _Lindsay._" I read the first names of the top six displayed pages. "She wants to be my friend!" I cheered, unknowingly aloud.

"Dude, it's just a friend request." Owen chuckled, as I began to grow red in the face. "Don't over think it."

_Why did I just say that aloud? _I asked myself. "Can we just forget that I said that?" I asked Owen, laughing like he had no intention of stopping. "Look, I promised my mom I'd be back for 6 for a family dinner, so if we're going to grab a milkshake, we'd better start heading there now." I changed the topic of discussion, noticing the time was already 5.10pm.

"Fine." Owen wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, before we started to head out to his car.

It wasn't a long drive to the milkshake parlour, about ten minutes. I lived on the outskirts of town, so it would obviously be a bit longer than usual.

"What'll it be boys?" Chef Hatchet, as he was referred to by his customers, asked. Chef Hatchet was the owner of _The Milkshake Bar._

"Two large chocolate milkshakes, please!" Owen grinned, Chef already knew what he was about to say anyway, he just asked in case we had actually stopped having our 'usual'.

"Coming up." He replied, before turning to the large milkshake machine behind him.

It wasn't long before Chef had prepared our order, and we had decided to go grab a table by the window. "So how'd ya like the school?" Owen asked me, as I almost choked on my drink.

"Are you trying to small-talk me?" I chuckled.

"No, I just wondered what you though, that's all." Owen responded, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Well it was fine." I replied, I wasn't good at giving answers to questions such as that. "How's Izzy?" I chuckled once again.

"OH, IZZY!" Owen slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot! I'm supposed to be taking Izzy to the movies! I finally had the courage to ask her today! Sorry, bro, but I gotta go!" Owen ran out the door. It was the fastest I'd ever seen him go, so it must've been pretty important. For that reason, I let it slide, and just continued drinking my milkshake.

It wasn't long before I'd finished, and had just gotten up to leave when someone bumped into me. "Hey, watch where you're going." I uttered, klutzily falling back into my chair.

"Oh, sorry." Lindsay sniffled, it wasn't raining, but her make up was smudged and she sounded like she had a cold.

"Wait… are you okay?" I asked, as Lindsay turned to walk away.

"I'm fine." She assured me, taking a seat at the bar. I didn't believe her, though, she was clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting upon the stool next to hers. "Why are you crying?"

"My stupid boyfriend, that's what's wrong." Lindsay wiped her eyes with a screwed up tissue. "_Ex-_Boyfriend would be nearer the mark actually."

"Why? W-What happened?" I was able to stutter out.

"What do you care? I barely even know you." Lindsay scowled.

"Oh…" I muttered. I knew when I wasn't wanted, so I decided to just stand up.

"…_Wait."_ She grabbed my arm, pulling me back down to my seat. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise." I chuckled uncomfortably, as she showed a little smile.

"I guess…" She uttered. "It's just Tyler. I caught him kissing another girl… _Heather, _of all people. I couldn't believe he'd do something like that to me."

"I'm sorry…" I managed to mutter, this sort of situation was new to me and I had no idea how to respond. "He seems like a jerk."

"He is." Lindsay huffed. "Why are you still here anyway? I mean, talking to the dumb-blonde of the class, you probably think I'm a joke."

"First of all, you're not a 'dumb-blonde'. Second of all, I don't think you're a joke. I think Tyler is, if he cheated on you, then he certainly doesn't deserve you." I responded rather confidently, shocking myself. I wasn't just saying this so I'd have a shot with her, I honestly meant it, and it just all blurted out.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You seem nice… Most guys are just out for what they can get." She continued, as I gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not 'most guys'." I smiled, whilst Lindsay asked Chef for a medium Strawberry Milkshake.

"Would you mind sitting beside me?" Lindsay asked as she walked over to one of the many empty tables. It was basically just us two sitting in. "I don't wanna face the music just yet."

"Sure." I replied, as I sat on the seat opposite of Lindsay's. "If you don't mind me asking, though, why are you still wearing your cheerleading outfit?"

"I was on my way to cheerleading practise when I… when I saw them." Lindsay sighed, stirring her milkshake with her straw. "Needless to say, I bunked and came here. They don't know that I saw them, I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"Well you're gonna have to tell them some time." I tried my best to cheer the blonde cheerleader up.

"I know… But for now, I'm just gonna stay here…" She sighed, before lifting her head up and giving me a warm smile. "…_With you._"

**A/N: Is their ship name Lindsekiel? That sounds cool. I did a quick search and there is absolutely no Lindsay/Ezekiel fics; zip, nada, none. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it in a review!**


End file.
